


Kaiidth

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pon Farr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я прямо здесь и сейчас назначаю вас ответственным за усмирение вулканцев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiidth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kaiidth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104636) by [Laura JV (jacquez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV). 



> Бета: Тёмная сторона силы.  
> Переведено на Новогодний календарь по вселенной Стар Трек-2015.

Как член Звездного флота и гражданин Вулкана по совместительству Спок был нарасхват в первые недели после того, как "Энтерпрайз" доплелся до Земли.   
  
\- Вы подали в отставку? - недоверчиво переспросил адмирал Комак, на что Спок ответил, зажмурив глаза: - Нет, что вы. Капитан Кирк неточно выразился.  
  
Он открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Комак закатил свои.  
  
\- Однажды Кирк сведет меня в могилу, - пробормотал он.  
  
\- При всем уважении, сэр, на данный момент капитан Кирк является относительной причиной продолжения вашей жизни.  
  
\- А то я не знаю, - отозвался Комак. Он нажал кнопку связи на столе. - Йомен Сингх, скажите Хосе, чтоб тащил свою задницу на совещание. У него было достаточно времени, чтоб выпить аж шесть чашек кофе.  
  
\- Коммодор Мендес велел поставить вас в известность, сэр, о том, что его втянули в спор с одним вулканским беженцем, и...  
  
Комак выругался и оборвал связь.  
  
\- Со мной, коммандер, - резко произнес он, отодвигая стул. - Раз вы не подали в отставку, я прямо здесь и сейчас назначаю вас ответственным за усмирение вулканцев. И бога ради, используйте свои родственные связи с послом Сареком на всю катушку, или я подведу вашу задницу под трибунал так быстро, что вы и моргнуть не успеете.  
  
\- В дополнительном стимуле необходимости нет, уверяю вас, сэр.  
  
Опустевшие флотские общежития было решено использовать в качестве временного пристанища для беженцев; никто особо не хотел задумываться, почему они пустуют; адмиралтейство лишь сухо отметило, что флотские общежития были разработаны с учетом возможности адаптировать их к широкому спектру нужд и требований комфорта; а значит, их можно было легко подогнать и под вулканские стандарты. Волна горячего сухого воздуха, ударившая изнутри, ошеломляла после прохладного и влажного климата Сан-Франциско. Коммодор Мендес и большеглазая андорианка в лейтенантских нашивках разговаривали с тремя вулканцами, один из которых, похоже, находился под действием седативных препаратов. Он все время заваливался набок, едва не падая и ударяясь плечами то об одного, то о другого своего спутника. Те же не предпринимали ни единой попытки поддержать его, и лейтенант-андорианка то протягивала к нему руки, готовая подхватить, то убирала их обратно.  
  
\- Коммодор, - поприветствовал Комак. - Уважаемые гости. Лейтенант Тисс. Можем ли мы с коммандером Споком чем-то вам помочь?   
  
\- Адмирал, - отозвался Мендес. - Этот джентльмен, - он указал на пошатывающегося вулканца, - упал. Лейтенант Тисс пришла к нему на помощь. Они были на полпути к медпункту, когда вмешались эти джентльмены.  
  
\- Я Сувал, - представился один из вулканцев. - Стонну не нужна помощь.  
  
Комак покосился на Стонна, который уже начал мелко подрагивать.  
  
\- Он выглядит больным, - заметил он. - Если дело в том, что ему неприятны прикосновения лейтенанта Тисс...  
  
\- Ему не нужна помощь, - повторил Сувал. - Это не касается чужаков.  
  
Комак сжал губы в линию и повернулся к Споку.  
  
\- Коммандер?  
  
\- Сэр?  
  
\- Вы вулканец. Поручаю их вам. Даю пять минут на решение этой проблемы, или мистер Стонн отправится в медпункт в сопровождении сотрудников безопасности.  
  
\- Как прикажете, сэр.  
  
\- Хосе, со мной. Лейтенант, хорошая работа. Пять минут, коммандер, - Комак развернулся на каблуках и широко зашагал прочь с Мендесом и Тисс на хвосте. Когда двери со свистом сомкнулись за спинами флотских офицеров, Спок обернулся к трем вулканцам.  
  
\- Полагаю, - начал он на вулканском, - сегодня мне не придется наносить никаких побоев?  
  
Сувал слегка вскинул подбородок, но промолчал.  
  
\- Так мало из нас выжило, - задумчиво продолжал Спок. - Даже самые недостойные из нас не должны страдать без надобности. - Тон его голоса стал резче, и он указал на Стонна: - Он горит?   
  
\- Та-что-должна-была-стать-ему-женой погибла вместе с Вулканом, - отозвался третий вулканец. - Я Телек. Она была моей сестрой. Наши семьи ищут ей замену, дабы он не был также потерян для нас, но нас осталось так мало...  
  
\- Не говори об этом с чужаком! - оборвал его Сувал.  
  
\- Он вулканец, - возразил Телек, и меж его бровей пролегла легкая складка.  
  
\- Это не так, - упорствовал Сувал.  
  
\- Я определенно в достаточной мере вулканец, чтобы распознать пон фарр, - заявил Спок, позволив сарказму просочиться в свои интонации. - В достаточной мере вулканец, чтобы быть связанным с той, с которой Стонн наверняка хорошо знаком и которую я готов освободить от обязательств, если она согласится связать себя с ним.   
  
Стонн зашипел сквозь зубы и с усилием выпрямился. Телек, напрягшись, сделал шаг в сторону.  
  
Спок нажал на кнопку связи на стене и перешел обратно на стандарт:  
  
\- Лейтенант Тисс. Найдите беженцев Ти'Прин и Ти'Пау и приведите их сюда. Действуйте от моего имени: Спок ча' Сарек ча' Скон.  
  
\- Сэр! - отозвалась она четким и полным профессионализма голосом.  
  
Сувал несколько раз моргнул.  
  
\- Ты... Ты связан с Ти'Прин?  
  
Спок лишь приподнял бровь в ответ.  
  
\- Ее семья из адептов! Поверить не могу, что они связали ее с представителем менее разумной расы...   
  
\- Сувал, - прохрипел Стонн и схватился рукой за плечо Сувала, чтобы не упасть. - Помолчи. Это... Мы уже давно не дети, - он сфокусировал взгляд на Споке. - Мой клан будет в огромном долгу перед тобой, сын Сарека, сын Земли, если Ти'Прин примет меня.  
  
\- Сын Аманды, - мягко поправил Спок. - Я запомню это, Стонн, сын Стевка.  
  
Сувал хранил молчание, почти столь же удовлетворительное для Спока, как то, которого он вынужден был придерживаться в детстве в течение целой недели, пока шла регенерация четырех зубов, выбитых ему Споком.  
  
Деятельная лейтенант Тисс (Спок мысленно сделал себе пометку предоставить ей рекомендацию, где бы ее ни запросили), явно памятуя об установленном Комаком лимите времени, каким-то волшебным образом ухитрилась достучаться до обеих вулканок и привести их к Споку буквально за две минуты. Ей хватило такта сразу же ретироваться, испросив позволения уйти едва заметным покачиванием чувствительных антеннок на голове. Позволение, которое Спок предоставил одним движением брови.  
  
Ти'Прин - Спок не видел ее с тех пор, как обоим было по четырнадцать, - превратилась в женщину впечатляющей, редчайшей красоты. Она считалась весьма сообразительной даже по вулканским стандартам, так что ей хватило одного лишь взгляда, чтобы понять, что происходит со Стонном.  
  
\- Тот-кто-станет-мне-мужем. Чем я могу быть полезна?   
  
Спок указал подбородком на Стонна.   
  
\- Он горит. Если для тебя это приемлемо, я освобожу тебя от обязательств, чтобы ты могла соединиться с ним.  
  
Темные глаза Ти'Прин вспыхнули, и она вскинула подбородок. Краем сознания Спок ощутил вспышку гнева и осмелился коснуться тыльной стороны ее ладони.   
  
\- Я освобожу тебя от связи, - произнес он официальным тоном, - но ты останешься членом моего клана и сохранишь все причитающиеся тебе привилегии. Я буду звать тебя не супругой, а сестрой. Нас осталось мало, и мое время еще не пришло.   
  
Она слегка нахмурилась и окинула Стонна пристальным взглядом. Спок так же пристально смотрел на нее.  
  
\- Я испытывала умиротворение от сознания, - произнесла наконец Ти'Прин, - что моя связь с тобой пережила гибель нашего мира. Однако ты стал легендой, а я не хочу быть тенью легенды, - она сложила пальцы в та'аль и соединила их ладони вместе. - Возможно, Спок, я бы могла стать сестрой легенды. Возможно, я могла бы стать Сареку дочерью. Мы все много потеряли, - она оглянулась поверх плеча на Ти'Пау. - T'sai? Можно ли сделать так, чтобы Стонн не покинул нас в горячке крови? Чтобы тот-кто-должен-был-стать-моим-мужем вместо этого стал мне братом?  
  
Ти'Пау прикрыла глаза и не открывала их долгое время.  
  
\- Да будет так, - постановила она наконец. - А ты, - она ткнула в Сувала, - уйдешь и будешь держать язык за зубами! Ты, - она указала на Телека, - станешь свидетелем того-кто-должен-был-стать-твоим-родичем. Бери его и пойдем. Нам предстоит создать новую Связь.  
  
Сувал сузил глаза, но подчинился. Оставшиеся вулканцы потянулись по коридору общежития вслед за Ти'Пау. Спок задержался на мгновение, чтобы активировать комм.  
  
\- Адмирал Комак. Ситуация была разрешена удовлетворительно. Соответствующее лечение, - он заметил, что на этих словах Ти'Прин обернулась и приподняла брови, - вышедшему из строя индивидууму предоставлено. Потребуется моя помощь, но я убежден, что все разрешится без дальнейшего вмешательства непосвященных лиц.  
  
\- Четыре минуты сорок семь секунд, коммандер, - прокомментировал Комак. - Я назначу вас ответственным за усмирение вулканцев на постоянной основе. Все, валите ко всем чертям.  
  
\- Да, сэр, - Спок щелчком отключил связь и, встретившись с Ти'Прин взглядом - ему показалось, что она смеется над ним, но он не был уверен, - приподнял собственную бровь в ответ. - Та-что-станет-моей-сестрой? - вежливо спросил он.  
  
\- Приятно, - заметила та, - наблюдать тебя в среде, наиболее соответствующей твоим способностям, - она качнула головой в сторону, в которой исчезли Ти'Пау и другие. - Пойдем, - продолжила она. - У нас есть дело, тот-кто-станет-моим-братом.  
  
  
 _Конец_


End file.
